No Watches in Remnant
by Noidontthinkso7924
Summary: Ben must give up the Omnitrix in order to escape the Null Void after being trapped there for five years. Now he's in Remnant but just because he doesn't have a watch doesn't mean he's powerless.
1. Prologue

Had Ben known that Vilgax was going to pull him into the Null Void in an act of sheer desperation and rage, he probably wouldn't have insulted him so much. It had been his last fight against Vilgax or what was supposed to be anyway. He, his grandfather Max, and his cousin Gwen had come up with a plan to finally defeat Vilgax or at least get him away for a while.

First Ben would lure him to an old Plumber base in Ohio. Then Max would open up a portal to the Null Void. Gwen would then use an old piece of tech the Plumbers had found a long time ago. It was a gel filled with nanites, capable of sticking to anything. She would cover an old missle with it and launch it at Vilgax once Ben pinned him in place in front of the portal.

The plan actually started off going well. Ben as Four Arms had gotten Vilgax into position, Max had opened the portal with a modified projector, and Gwen had fired the missile. Then it all went horribly wrong. One of Vilgax's arms hadn't been caught in the gell and he managed to grab Ben—dragging him into the Null Void with him. It wouldn't have been so terrible if the Null Void projector hadn't malfunctioned and blown up, closing the portal and leaving Ben stranded.

On Ben's side of the portal he still had to deal with Vilgax and it wasn't going well. He didn't know how many asteroids they passed but everytime they passed one within reach he would be smashed against it. Only when the Omnitrix finally timed out did he get away. Flying through the air he landed on a small asteroid barely big enough for him to lay down on. Getting up and looking around he tried radioing his grandfather and cousin.

"Grandpa, Gwen, I'm in the Null Void and I don't know where I am. The stupid watch timed out as well. So can you come and get me?" His hopes fell when his question was met only by static. He tried again, "Grandpa Max? Hello? Please respond… Anybody?" When no one answered, the situation finally hit him. He was in the Null Void, alone, and without a way to get home. As the situation became clear, he sank to his knees, put his head in his hands, and cried. He cried until he had no more tears and his wails had quitted to hiccups letting out small gasps of breaths. And no one was there to comfort him.

* * *

For five years he had been trapped here and now… And now they were close to sending him home. He just needed to take a second to prepare to lose the Omnitrix. For three years he had only survived because of the watch. Then he found someone who could maybe send him home. His name was Trench.

He was a human who was born in the Null Void. He was 5' 11", three inches shorter than Ben and he wore cargo pants, combat boots, and a T-shirt. Typically his orange hair was dyed black, and his hat was tucked into his pocket. The most important thing about him though was that he had access to some Galvan tech. More specifically he had pieces of a Null Void Projector.

He never really told him how he had gotten the pieces just that it had something to do with his parents. Over the two years they had known each other they had grown close. Almost to the point where they considered each other brothers. Ben had used his Galvan form to help with the technical problems, and in return Trench had taught him how to fight as a human. He gave him hand to hand fighting lessons and showed him how to shoot a gun with accuracy. Ben's favorite weapons were the revolver and the custom collapsible sword Trench had made.

Eventually they had cobbled together something that would open a portal out of the Null Void. Unfortunately, they needed a power source and no matter what alien Ben turned into, what rumor they chased down, nothing worked until Trench suggested the Omnitrix it self. Ben had unlocked the master control on his fourth year here and even then not one of the aliens could solve the power issue. When Trench had suggested his solution he had argued with him for months until eventually he had given in. They would use the Omnitrix as a power source itself.

Which led them to where they were now. Standing in the back of the cave they called home, putting the finishing touches on the giant machine meant to take them to Earth. Ben was tinkering with a troublesome circuit box and Trench was hunched over a console that let him control the machine. Next to him was a box wrapped in brightly colored paper that Ben had failed to notice so far. Even after the three hours spent calibrating the machine.

"Hey Ben have you finished that broken circuit yet?" Trench asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm working on it. You know it was your idea to use the stupid watch as a power source," came the response accompanied by the sound of tools dropping and several curses.

"Well when you're done get over here I have something for you," Trench said, letting out a little chuckle at Ben's clumsiness.

"Fine just give me a second. I'm almost done," Ben grunted. A few seconds later Ben got up and turned around. "Alright I'm done what do you want?" He asked while brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"I have a present for you actually," Trench lifted up the package, "Now get over here and open it. I've been waiting for this for three hours now."

Ben now thoroughly surprised approached Trench and took the package. "So what is it?" Trench just looked at him like 'you did not just ask me that.' "Right open it." Tearing off the wrappings revealed a plain black case with two clasps on the front.

"Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to open it?"

"I'm getting to it ya jerk. Just be patient. Jeez," Ben looked back down to the case and proceed to open it. Inside laying in the foam cushioning meant to hold weapons in place was a large revolver with a blade running along the underside of the barrel. The revolver piece looked like it came apart in pieces. A small seam ran across the handel and the chamber looked almost as if it was on a hinge. The blade looked like it collapsed down into itself.

"Pretty cool huh," Trench prompted.

'"Yeah but what are the moving parts for, doesn't that make it weaker?" Ben asked feeling a bit confused.

Trench just smirked. "Push the trigger forward."

Ben looked at him , a bit skeptical as he did as Trench said. The second the trigger reached the point it could no longer move forward the weapon began to change. First the handle opened up and extended. Then the chamber swung up so the barrel was pointed the same way as the handle and then to top it all off the blade extended out. In less than a couple of seconds the weapon had gone from a revolver to a sword.

"Woah! How did you get this?" Ben asked now thoroughly entranced by the sword gun.

"I made it. Consider it a thanks for giving up the watch that lets you turn into aliens," Trench said a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ben smiled, "Well I don't know if this can compete but it's certainly a start."

Trench rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Now come on let's get this thing tested so we can use it."

"That would probably be a good idea. While you do that I'm going to go find some ammo for this thing," Ben said as he began to walk away.

"Good luck with that considering you used the last of it on the wall during your temper tantrum," Trench called over his shoulder. "Now get over here and help!"

"Fine!" One hour, three smoothies, and two stubbed toes later they had finally opened their first stable portal. "You sure this thing is safe cause it doesn't look safe."

Ben's comment caused Trench to look up from his console to glance at the portal. It was a white disk floating half a foot above the ground just where they wanted it. However dancing across the surface was red and green lightning. Definitely something they didn't want.

"Well that doesn't look good but I think I know what's wrong," Trench said as he turned back to the console.

"What's doing that?"

"The DNA is interfering." Trench pointed to the screen showing the data.

Ben leaned over his shoulder to get a look, "So what does that mean?"

"It means that we don't know where that portal leads to, just that it's not here and whoever goes through that portal will be bonded with the alien DNA permanently. I need to work on isolating the DNA from the rest of the watch. I should be able to get most of it done today."

Before Ben could ask him how he was going to do that something grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the side. "So you finally finished the portal out of here Trench and with help from the mongrel as well," a deep raspy voice said.

Ben much to his dismay recognise that voice but had thought its owner long dead by now. Looking up his fears were confirmed he didn't want to believe he was alive but here he was standing tall. More machine than flesh and holding Trench around the throat, his legs dangling a few feet off the ground.

"Vilgax. You're supposed to be dead." Ben growled out. If looks could kill then the one Ben sent at Vilgax would have been banned under the Geneva Convention.

"Your little bomb almost worked but you forgot to finish the job," Vilgax laughed. Trench still in his hand tried kicking him to get away. "Stop that you worm or you will be killed slowly." He emphasized his statement by tightening his grip causing Trench to make choking noises.

As Ben stood up he reached around to the small of his back and pulled his new weapon. "I suppose I'll just have to make sure this time," Ben growled as he pushed the trigger forward.

"You can try Tennyson but you don't have the watch to help you now," Vilgax said as he tossed Trench against the wall next to the machine. A horrible crunching noise was heard from where he slammed into the wall.

"Trust me I don't need the watch to kill you." Ben charged forward intent on removing his enemies head from his shoulders.

Vilgax not one to just lay down and take it, charged forward as well. As they meant in the middle of the room Ben swung at Vilgax's knees trying to bring him down so he could remove his head. Vilgax anticipating this swung his right arm low causing Ben's blade to bounce off. He then followed it up with a kick to Ben's stomach sending him towards the far wall. Ben however had a few tricks up his sleeves. Turning in the air he brought his legs up to his chest. As he hit the wall he felt a shudder travel up his legs through his feet, accompanied by no small amount of pain.

Pushing off the wall he launched himself at Vilgax, who was surprisingly unprepared for Ben's continued survival. He had always fought Ben when he had taken on an alien form. Ben had never been a challenge to defeat as a human. In fact he had never been a threat as a human. As Ben passed by Vilgax he swung at his upper arm, where there was significantly less metal to block his sword. Vilgax roared in pain as the blade cut deep into his flesh.

Turning to face Ben he swung his right fist at his head, followed closely by his left fist. Ben was able to dodge the right fist but took the left straight to the face. He flew back and smashed into the wall a few feet away from Trench who hadn't been entirely idle. He had dragged himself over to one of the many filing cabinets that were scattered throughout the entire cave system they called home. Vilgax's stomping grew louder as he approached them and just as he got within arm reach of them Trench pulled a shotgun out of the cabinet.

He fired it five times, point blank, right into Vilgax's face. Causing him to rear his head back and roar out in pain. Getting over his pain Vilgax grabbed Trench as he desperately tried to reload his shotgun in time to fire again. As he was picked up he dropped his shotgun and cried out in pain. "Ben grab the shotgun-GAHHH!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Vilgax slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Each time a terrible crunching noise echoed in Ben's ears.

Gathering his wits Ben launched himself to the side towards the discarded shotgun. He had just a second to register the ammo box sitting next to the cabinet labeled 'Incendiary'. Picking up the shotgun he got up to one knee and fired into Vilgax's face. His mask which had always covered his mouth probably already damaged by Trench's earlier shots broke off revealing his open mouth as he screamed in pain. Not wasting a second Ben fired two more times right into it till he heard a click come from the shotgun signaling that it was empty.

Vilgax's head practically exploded. Flames shot out from his eyes, his ears, his nose, and his mouth. Underneath his skin you could see flames dancing, giving his skin an orange glow. Finally after a few horrific seconds that seemed to stretch on forever his screaming stopped and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Slowly Ben got to his feet and began to stumble over towards Trench, who still seemed to be breathing if only barley. When he reached his side he fell to his knees and turned him over.

"Hey Ben." Trench said as he began to cough up blood.

"Take it easy. Come on I'll get the medical supplies," before Ben could get up Trench grabbed his arm. Looking down he saw him shaking his head.

"Don't bother. I'm a dead man walking right now."

"It's your lungs and ribs huh?" Ben asked already knowing the answer.

"And a couple other bones. I'm hanging on by thread." Trench began coughing again. "Drag me over to the machine will ya. I should be able to filter out some of the DNA before Vilgax's friends show up."

"Friends?" Ben asked. Trench just gave him a look. "Right the Saint Martin asteroid. He had back up then."

"And chances are that he still has back up. We need to destroy the machine before they get here." Trench said as he was slowly dragged towards the console.

"How are we going to make sure it's destroyed?" Ben asked hoping his suspicion wasn't true. His hopes were dashed by Trench's reply.

"Someone has to stay behind and blow it up."

Ben just shook his head sadly. As Trench began to type away Ben went over to the ammo box Trench had found. Picking it up he found a single shell still inside. Holding it in the palm of his hand he walked up his brother.

"You know, you lied to me."

"What?" Ben's statement actually surprised him so much temporarily stopped what he was doing to look at Ben.

"I didn't use all the ammunition." For a second Trench didn't respond, then he burst out laughing. Soon his laughing turned into coughing and the rumbling of explosions could be heard in the both stopped for a second to look towards the noise.

"Alright Ben sounds like it's time for you to go."

"Yeah," Ben slowly walked over to the far wall and picked up a duffle bag he had packed earlier that day, "Hey Trench."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you." Ben wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Yeah same here buddy," Trench sighed.

Without looking back and tears beginning to block his vision Ben stepped forward into the portal. Leaving his prison and his dying brother behind forever.

* * *

**Alright it's been a while. So I actually started writing this a way to stay inspired and keep writing my other stories. Then my friends kept saying it was worth posting so here we are. I do want to take moment to thank all of you who commented on my other stories and have been incredibly supportive. You are the best audience out there. Thank you for being so awesome. Now I plan on doing some small rewrites in my Star Wars story, and my Halo-Stargate fic is undergoing some rewrites in my notebook. I plan to have the rewrites done by summer but we'll see what happens. For all you who are awaiting new chapters I plan to have some out in the summer as well. This story will probably be the most regularly updated though. Thank you for giving my stories a shot. Have a good day and God bless you beautiful people.**


	2. Chapter 1

When Ben stepped out of the portal, the first thing he felt was pain. His head felt like it was splitting open and his torso felt like someone was taking a brand to it on multiple different places. When his eyes began to burn and tear up even more, he squeezed them shut. Soon the pain brought him to his knees and then he was curled up in a ball lying on his side. His hands gripping his head. He let out gasps and moans of pain whilst on the ground waiting for the pain to subside.

He stayed like that for what felt like forever before he felt something change. The first thing to change was the pain in his torso. It started to fade. Then he felt something move on his head. It felt like a set of fur covered somethings that stood up and moved with every sound around him. The pressure that had built up behind his eyes slowly faded soon after.

He lay there for a long time trying to catch his breath before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing the back of his hands into his eyes to clear the leftover tears. Looking around he found himself in a dark alleyway. '_It's dark and I can still see weird_'. Ben began to observe his surroundings for anything weird.

A bottle smashed against something somewhere off to his left and Ben jumped at the noise. Feeling something on his head move, Ben reached up to what it was. His hand made contact with a soft furred cat ear. At that Ben froze. Glancing around frantically he spotted a puddle next to him. Lunging over to it Ben looked down nervously as to what he would see. What he saw shocked him. Standing up on the top of his head were a pair of orange cat ears with white fur on the inside.

His eyes had changed too. Instead of his regular green eyes they had changed to an almost glowing neon green. Wondering what else had changed Ben slowly lifted his shirt to see what had caused the pain there. He let out a small gasp at what he saw. Black stripes much like those of a tiger ran across his torso. They started on his back and ran around to his sides, stopping just as they reached his front.

Ben stayed like that for a long time just taking in the changes done to his body. Not paying attention to the world around him. Only to be brought out of his revere by a bottle shattering against the side of his head.

"Stupid faunus. Dirtying up my alley way. This is my place, not yours, scum, and now I gotta teach you a lesson!"

Ben looked up from the ground to see someone standing over him holding a broken bottle. Whoever it was was a male judging from the deep voice and build. _'And clearly they're drunk_', thought Ben as the smell of alcohol hit him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a kick to his stomach. Ben's body still sore for the transformation it had just undergone was not in any shape to take the hit. The man didn't let up and kept on hitting him, using his feet, his fists, and his broken bottle.

Sometime in the minutes the beating lasted Ben began to get angry—angry at the loss of his brother, angry at the changes done to him, angry at the world, and angry at the BASTARD who was hitting and cursing at him. Ben let out a roar of pure rage as he threw the man off him and leapt to his feet. He tackled the man to the ground and rained blow after blow down on him. He didn't stop when his hands felt as though they were breaking, or when they were covered in a strange green glow. He didn't stop when the man's pleas for mercy and his whimpers of pain stopped.

Only when someone called out to him did he stop.

"That's enough. Get off him before there is nothing left to bury."

Ben whirled around to face whoever it was that spoke, only to see a blurry figure standing in the alleyway entrance. Feeling something fall down his cheek Ben realized he was crying.

"What do you want?" Ben asked rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I want to know how you walk around with those claws kid," the man answered pointing to Ben's hands.

'_Claws?_' Ben wondered before looking down at his hands. There coming out of the back of each hand was a razor sharp, one foot long black claw. Concentrating on the muscles in his forearms and hands for a moment the claws began to retract back into his body, leaving only small wounds were they had come out of his hands.

"Well damn kid. Those look like they hurt-good thing you got your aura unlocked or it would be worse. Come on I got a place you can stay so long as you know how to work." The man said before turning around and walking away. 'Aura? What's that?' Ben didn't have time to move beyond that thought since the man had already turned the corner. He raced over to his duffle bag and grabbed his weapon that had been laying next to it.

Reaching over to the duffle, Ben stopped for a second after something poking out of the bag caught his eye. Pulling it out revealed that it was the black beanie that Trench had made for him not long after they met. It look much like any other black beanie, only difference was the small patch with the Omnitrix symbol that had been sewn onto it.

"You coming or what, kid?" the man asked, impatience lining his voice.

"It's Ben, not kid. Who are you anyway?" Ben asked putting the beanie on and starting to follow the man. Eager for a name to call the guy other than "man."

"The names Junior, kid," the man laughed at Ben's annoyed expression, "and I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

Ben stood just inside the entryway to Junior's destroyed nightclub that doubled as his home. For the past two years he had lived here. He had even worked here as cook for a bit. And never in those two years had he seen the place get as trashed as it was right now. Not even when last years graduating class from Signal had made this much of a mess when they had come to celebrate.

Spotting Junior slumped over the counter top at the bar, Ben approached him hoping for answers. His hopes were dashed when he reached Junior's side and found that he was fast asleep still holding an almost empty bottle of vodka. Ben sighed. Of course he couldn't get the answers from Junior; that would be far too convenient. He caught the eye of one of the goons trying to clean the place up. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to him. Ben didn't even need to ask what had happened before the goon was explaining it to him.

Apparently some blonde chick had come in demanding information and she got angry. That had started a fight. One that the twins and Junior had lost...badly. Ben thanked the goon by handing him twenty Lien and headed towards the entrance to the living quarters in the back. He didn't really need to pay him but he liked a good reputation. Walking up the stairs to his room Ben thought about the description of the blonde. He was fairly certain he knew her from somewhere. School maybe?

Ben snorted. School. It was one of the first things Junior had sent him off to do. After it had become glaringly obvious that Ben knew nothing of Remnant, or its history, or anything about aura, or semblances, or dut. Junior had almost immediately sent him off to school. No way was he going to be teaching him stuff from the ground up. There was no hesitation on Junior's part. However they had encountered a problem. Two in fact. The first was that Ben had no background information. No birth records, no medical records, no nothing. They got around this by giving the school fake documents saying he was from a family that traveled around outside of the city and he had been orphaned at a young age. And that he had just unlocked his aura, meaning that by law he needed to go to school.

The second problem was the school itself. The only place that taught people with unlocked aura were huntsmen academies. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. However, both Ben and Junior wanted to keep Ben's semblance a secret—though each for different reasons. Junior wanted a trump card and while Ben would probably be forever thankful that he had taken him in, he didn't want to live the life of a criminal. He wanted to be a hero again. Ben's reason for keeping his semblance a secret though had more to do with staying out of the spotlight.

He had learned very quickly that anyone who was a faunus was going to be faced with some serious discrimination. Even if it was alien DNA instead of an animals. He wore his beanie at all times to cover his ears once he started going to school. What would throw him into the spotlight wasn't his ears but his semblance. It allowed him to copy other people's semblances, as well as their aura levels. He just had to touch their skin and then—BAM!—their semblance was his. Most of the time he could control if he got someone's semblance or not but if the palm of both of his hands came into contact with their skin and their aura was unlocked he got their semblance no matter what. His semblance did however have one major drawback: if he wanted to switch to someone else's semblance then he needed to touch them again. And as a side note it cost him more aura than usual to use their semblance.

Finding out all this hadn't been particularly fun. In fact finding out what his semblance was had been an accident. After the first week of school Ben had asked Junior to help him with his combat skills because of the large gap between him who had only been training for relistacly four years and his classmates who had been training practically since they could walk. Junior had agreed to help, only he wouldn't be the one Ben trained with. That responsibility had gone to an associate of his named Neo. Ben didn't know the exact details of how they knew each other just that they had a mutual friend who owed Junior a favor. Naturally that favor was to beat the crap out of Ben and call it training.

It had been during of one of these so called training lessons, (Ben liked to call them torture sessions), that his semblance had been discovered as well as one of its more... unique traits. It happened just after he had finally managed to land a solid hit on Neo herself instead of her illusions when his weapon had been knocked out of his hands by the little pint sized terror. Ben hadn't wanted to lose his momentum so he had attacked with his fists. Somehow he ended up with both his hands grabbing her face holding her at arms length away from his body. He was certain that he would have lost the match right there and then if his hands hadn't glowed green for a second, replenishing his aura reserves. Then Neo kicked him in the stomach. Her kick had sent him flying back to the wall and she had not wasted any time in closing the distance to punch him in the face. Only to stop when he looked up and met her eyes with his own.

Neo had frozen in shock something Ben had never seen her do in the three months he had known her. He blinked trying to process what he was seeing only for Neo's shocked expression to become even more shocked. When he had tried to ask what was wrong at the time no sound came out of his mouth. Not even a whisper. After that he did the natural thing. He freaked out—majorly. Eventually he had calmed down and they had figured out what happened. Apparently other than taking on other people's semblances he took on physical attributes as well. In Neo's case it was her changing eye colors and her muteness. Of course they had to figure this all out with Ben being stuck unable to talk except via whiteboard until A, he learning sign language or B, he changed to a different semblance. Both Neo and Junior had voted for option A since they wanted him to have practice using a rather useful and powerful semblance, at least that's what they said. Ben was fairly certain they just enjoyed making him suffer.

Eventually Junior and Ben had found a work around for his semblances uncontrollable ness. Ben would wear fingerless gloves, find one semblance he liked, and then stick with it. The semblance he had decided on was not Neo's, much to her displeasure. While he had a lot of practice using her semblance, he did not want to be stuck as a mute so they went with something else. They eventually found a semblance that Ben liked, the ability to speed up his perception of time so that everything appeared to move in slow motion for a few seconds. It was the semblance of one of Junior's competitors who was… no longer in the picture, so to speak. Junior and him had seen to that personally. This had left him in a good position but he needed to be careful with it in a fight. To use that semblance he needed at least a full quarter of his reserves to be filled. Since it took just under a quarter of his total aura to use it. This meant that realistically he could only use it once in a fight but that was fine by him. Eventually his aura reserves would grow as he got older and used them more often, it was just slow going.

A loud bang pulled him from his thoughts as he reached the door to his room. Looking back over his shoulder to the source of the noise, his eyes landed on the door to the Twins' room. One half painted white, the other red. Reaching up to his head Ben pulled off his beanie, letting his ears stand up now that nothing was pushing them down to lay flat on his head. His ears immediately turned towards the doors so he could hear what was going on beyond its red and white paint. The twins were yelling at each other and by the sounds of it. They were having a full on fight. A blade suddenly stabbed through the door only to be followed up by even louder shouting.

Ben shook his head and opened his door. He was not going to be cleaning up that mess. Not after he had learned that he could pay one of the goons to do it for him last month. Since then several had seen an increase in hazard pay. Grabbing his shorts and a t-shirt Ben quickly got ready for bed. He was headed to Beacon tomorrow and he did not want to be a walking zombie when he got there.

* * *

Ben looked around the landing pad that the airship had dropped him and the rest of the freshmen off at. Everybody milled around, some collecting luggage like that one girl with the white hair with the ungodly amounts of suitcases, others were talking to their friends, one kid was throwing up into a trash can, and then there were the people somehow standing by themselves in the middle of the crowd. He fell into the last category. Not that he was complaining much, back at Signal he had been a bit of a loner so he was used to being alone in a crowd.

He picked his duffle bag up and was about to head inside when he heard an excited shout off to his left followed by rushing wind and a loud crash. Turning to face the noise, Ben was a little confused as to what he was looking at. The girl with all the luggage was shimmering in anger while a girl in a red hood tried to extract herself from the suitcases. Apparently she had fallen over onto them. To make matters worse the suitcases had opened up spilling dust all over the place. The white haired girl got over her shock soon enough and began yelling at the girl in red about the dangers of dust when combined with improper handling. Ben felt sympathy for the girl in red. He remembered when he was trying to make his own ammunition using dust and it exploded. He'd gone without eyebrows for a month. Ben shivered at the memory.

Moving forward his foot hit something. Looking down he found a small vial filled with blue dust. He stared at it for a few seconds trying to decide if he should ignore it or not. Eventually his conscious won out and he picked it up, intent on returning it. Only to be stopped by a loud boom. Looking back up Ben saw the girl in red laying in a crater and the girl with white hair storming away in huff. And he thought the twins could be stuck up.

Ben began moving toward the girl in red who now looked very much like a kitten that had been kicked, or banished from the countertop. Before he could reach her and help her up though someone beat him to it. He took a second to observe the person who had helped Little Red. The boy was around Ben's height maybe an inch or two taller. He wore jeans, sneakers, a sweatshirt, and armor on his chest, forearms, and shins. A sword hung at his side indicating he was a melee fighter like Ben, only without the ranged option. As Ben studied him he realised something. It was the boy who threw up into the trash can.

After a second of debate Ben decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least try to make a friend or two. And if he got to make fun of Vomit Boy a little bit then all the better.

"Hey. You okay Red?", Ben asked as he got closer.

"Yeah I'm okay. My name's Ruby by the way", Red now Ruby said as she turned to face him along with Vomit Boy.

"I'm Jaune", Vomit Boy said extending his hand for Ben to shake.

"Ben", Ben said shaking his hand. "So Jaune what's with all the vomiting?"

"The only thing I'm saying is motion sickness is more common than people let on," Jaune said as the three of them began to walk along one of the paths leading away from the landing pad.

"So what weapons do you guys have?" Ruby spoke up, a somewhat nervous tone in her voice indicating her social anxiety. She suddenly became more confident as she pulled out a red mechanical object from her lower back. As she pulled it out it began to unfold to reveal that it was an oversized scythe. Giving it a twirl Ruby showed it off to her two new friends. "This is Crescent Rose. She's my baby." She gave her weapon an affectionate pat before turning to the two of them expectantly.

Jaune was the first to react. Unsheathing the sword hanging at his side he banished it, "This is Crocea Mors. Its sheath can turn into a shield too." Reaching down to his side Jaune grabbed his death and attached it to his arm. It unfolded to reveal that it was a kite shield with two golden arcs across the front.

"Cool," Ben said admiring the weapons.

"Yeah makes it easier to carry." Jaune said with pride.

Ruby though was a bit confused, "But doesn't it still weigh the same though?"

"W-well yeah but…" Jaune floundered.

"It's a classic," Ben said hoping to support his fellow male.

"Yeah and it's been in my family for generations. My grandfather used it during the Great War."

"Nice," Ben and Ruby said at the same time. Jaune gave them an appreciative look.

"What about you Ben?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Well," Ben said as he reached down to the holster on his right thigh and pulling out his revolver, "This is The Ace of Spades." He did have a back up knife as well as a grenade on him but they didn't need to know that.

"Wow," Ruby said, "Its looks like its has a higher caliber than I thought. Does it have any mechashift? I mean it looks like it does."

Ben smiled, "I'm glad you asked." As he finished his statement The Ace of Spades began to shift and in less than a second has turned into sword.

"Woah, That's cool," Jaune said, clearly a bit excited to see two high tech weapons up close while not in a combat situation.

Ruby had more trouble containing her excitement. "A hand cannon that turns into a sword is so cool. Well not as cool as Crescent Rose but still pretty cool."

"Yep," Ben smiled as he popped the 'p' at the end and holstered his weapon after turning it back to an oversized revolver.

The three of them walked for a bit in silence after that enjoying each others company until Ruby decided to ask a question. "Does anybody know where we're supposed to be going?"

Jaune paused for a second before answering, "I was just following you guys." Ruby and Jaune suddenly looked very glum by this and looked at Ben hoping he had the answer.

Ben smiled at them, "Come on guys I think I remember hearing someone say where the auditorium is," Ben said. '_Thank you faunus hearing_' Ben mentally congratulated his improved senses. Ruby and Jaune Let out a small cheer as they began to follow Ben towards the auditorium. A few minutes later they made it to the auditorium and by the looks of it they had arrived with a few minutes to spare.

Before they could find a spot to stand Ruby was ambushed by a golden blur. "There you are Ruby. Come on I already saved you a spot next to me near the front." The blur now recognizable as a rather muscular girl a few inches shorter than Ben with a truly impressive amount of blonde hair said as she began to drag Ruby away.

"Bye guys sorry about my sister," Ruby called over her shoulder as she was kidnapped by the blonde that they now knew to be her sister.

"Well that happened," Jaune said after a moment of silence.

"Yep," Ben replied sounding just as confused as Jaune.

The lights suddenly dimmed, not by much but enough that the students took notice. Everyone turned to the stage to see a man in a green suit with white hair holding a cane was standing at the front of the stage ready to address the crowd. For a second he stood there then he began to speak, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that he turned around and walked off the stage. The staff suddenly appeared on edges of the crowd guiding the students towards their sleeping arrangements for the night.

They were lead into what appeared to be a ballroom. Many of the students had already claimed their spot for the night. Each group of friends huddled together all over the place creating a minefield of people. Looking around Ben spotted a set of doors on one of the walls with the word 'Locker Room' across them. A female staff member with blonde hair and a riding crop stopped each student who entered to say something before letting them pass. Gesturing towards them Ben looked over at Jaune who nodded his thanks before heading off to find a spot to sleep. Ben on the other hand headed off to find a spot.

Eventually he found one next to a girl who was reading next to a a lit candle and was wearing a robe and a black ribbon on her head. She looked up from her book as Ben threw his duffle bag down a few feet to her right leaving enough space to not make it awkward. Grabbing his shorts and a t-shirt from his bag Ben headed to the locker rooms to get changed. No need to do so in front of the girl and give her the wrong impression. The staff member stopped him on his way in and introduced herself as Professor Goodwitch before handing him his locker number and the school provided scroll. With that he headed off to locker 599 to change into his pajamas and put his weapons in his locker. He was keeping his beanie on though, no need to let everybody know he was a faunus.

A few minutes later he emerged just in time to see Ruby, her sister, and the girl in white gather around the girl Ben had set his stuff next to. '_Well this ought to be interesting_.' As he got closer he started to make out what they were saying. Ruby thanked the girl with the ribbon for helping her earlier with Weiss, Ben assumed that was the girl in white. He was surprised to learn that they had met each other earlier. It must have happened while he was grabbing that vail of dust. Ruby's sister was clearly trying to get her to make friends. Her name was Yang apparently. Weiss on the other hand was still clearly upset if the way she was talking to Ruby about dust and pamphlets were any indication.

Ben reached to edge of the group just it time to hear Ruby tell Yang that maybe they should go back their own spot and leave Blake alone. '_I'm just learning everybody's names aren't I_.' Laying down Ben used his duffle as a pillow he hoped they wouldn't notice him or be too loud. He wasn't that lucky. Yang spotted him the second he laid down.

"Hey you were with Ruby when she came into the auditorium right?" Yang asked somehow making it sound like a statement.

"Yeah I was," Ben said before turning to Ruby who was now in her pajamas and still somehow looked like the kitten that had been banished from the countertop. It was absolutely adorable. "Hi Ruby."

"Hi Ben," she said giving him a little nervous wave as greeting. Yang looked between the two of them before smirking.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"She blew herself up after falling into Weiss' luggage. She looked a lot like the cat that had gotten banished from the counter top so I decided to help. Jaune actually met her before I did." Ben said getting a bad feeling from Yang's smirk.

"Oh and who's Jaune?" Yang had another predatory smirk.

Glancing around Ben spotting him walking towards his chosen spot. He had a hard time not laughing. "Him actually." Ben started nodding his head in June's direction. Yang turned around and started to chuckle at what she was seeing. An almost fully grown teenager that was wearing a blue rabbit onesie. While Yang was distracted Blake went back to her book but was clearly unhappy with all the noise going on around her judging by the expression on her face. Had Ben been paying closer attention he would have seen her bow twitch. Much like how his beanie twitched when he was annoyed and his ears moved to signify it

"Well I'm going to sleep so don't any of you make any loud noises," Weiss said in a huff before leaving to her own spot.

"Come on Yang she's right people are trying to sleep. Sorry Ben see you tomorrow," Ruby said dragging Yang away. Yang just got louder as she was dragged away stating that she wanted to keep talking. Blake who had had enough at this point turned to the candle next to her and blew them out, casting almost everyone into darkness as the last source of light in the room was extinguished. Ben hoped tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright this was harder to write than I thought it would be. Now this will get updated once a month at the fastest. It takes a lot of time to write chapters and then edit them. Even then somethings still slip through. Now my star wars story is almost done being edited and my halo story is lagging behind since it's under going a complete rewrite. So much fun. But in all seriousness I like writing these things it's a lot of fun. I wish you all a wonderful day. **

**P.S. ten points to whomever can guess what alien's DNA Ben was merged with.**


End file.
